Due to recent technological advances, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily share, access, and disseminate high volumes of digital information. For many individuals and organizations, the ease with which information may be electronically disseminated is empowering. However, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access, portable storage devices, and third-party storage services may pose unique challenges for individuals and organizations concerned with preventing the loss and/or exposure of sensitive data. Individuals and organizations are therefore increasingly looking to data-loss-prevention (DLP) solutions to protect their sensitive data.
Conventional DLP systems typically attempt to protect sensitive data through the use of monitoring and filtering technologies that control the usage, storage, and flow of data on computing devices. Unfortunately, conventional DLP systems may inefficiently and/or ineffectively prevent data loss via temporary-file generating applications that indirectly update files using one or more temporary files to protect against data loss. For example in some cases, conventional DLP systems may filter temporary files in addition to or instead of filtering the files that they update. Moreover when temporary files violate DLP policies, conventional DLP systems may create misleading and/or confusing incident reports for the violations that include names of the temporary files, which may be unrelated to the names of the files that the temporary files were used to update. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved methods and systems for preventing data loss via temporary-file generating applications.